boofies_bunkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Boofie
Boofie is the main, and titular antagonist of Boofie's Bunker. He appears in almost all the games, and is often seen on promotional material. Description Boofie is a very short, stuffed dog. His fur is a dirty, darkened brown with long, floppy ears on the back of his head that reach down to his feet. On top of his head are two red eyes that constantly emit a bright glow. When walking, Boofie squeaks loudly. When idle, Boofie has a habit of looking left and right constantly. As Chef Boofie, he also wears a bloodstained apron and a chef’s hat that for some reason has a bright pink glow inside of it, similar to the glow of the Kinetic Image. Appearences Boofie’s Bunker: Boofie first appears on Normal Mode. As you explore the Bunker, Boofie will patrol the halls of the Bunker. He can enter vents to travel to other locations in the Bunker, but is able fake you out by not entering the vent instead. On harder difficulties, Boofie will spawn clones of itself as more doors open during the game. Boofie’s Kitchen: In Boofie’s Kitchen, Boofie appers as Chef Boofie, a gigantic form of itself donning a bloodstained apron and chef’s hat. In all difficulties, he will occasionally walk into the kitchen, observing the shelves in search of the player. The player must hide behind something on the kitchen shelf, or else they will be killed if they are seen by Boofie. If the player fails to complete the game in a certain amount of time, Boofie will fly into a rage and destroy the shelves, killing the player. Boofie’s Hedge Maze: In all difficulties, Boofie appears as the only enemy. He will patrol around the Hedge Maze, chasing the player while screaming violently if they get too close. However, getting close is necessary; Boofie has a key on his back that must be retrieved to complete the game. In order to do so, the player must slowly sneak up behind Boofie and steal the key of his back by interacting with it. Boofie will also frequently stop moving in areas of the maze with statues in them, allowing the player a chance to retrieve the key. On harder difficulties, fake Boofies will patrol the maze alongside the real Boofie, who carries the key. In addition, even harder difficulties will cause all the fake Boofies to have keys of their own on their backs to confuse the player further. Interacting with the key on a fake Boofie will cause that Boofie to vanish. To determine the real Boofie and the real key, listen for the sound of keys jingling as Boofie walks. Boofie’s Chrismas Challange: In this game, three Boofies, all wearing a santa hat, wander the area, occasionally checking the cabins for the player. No particularly unique mechanics are seen here, however stealing the hats of all three Boofies will give you a Trophy. Trivia - According to the protagonist’s narration, we know some things about Boofie. *Even though multiple versions of Boofie appear, they are seperate creatures. Chef Boofie in particular seems to be “less patient than the others.” *Boofie was actually a stuffed dog that belonged to the protagonist prior to entering the Chaos Realm.